I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus
by picric drea
Summary: What happens when you mix boredom with Christmas music? You get this! Pairings inside, Addisoncentric.


Okay, so I've been listening to a Motown Christmas, and this lovely fic popped into my head. See if you can guess the pairings. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or the song ::sigh:: unfortunately.

* * *

"Mommy, look at all the lights!!" four-year-old Emile exclaimed.

"I see them sweetie," Addison smiled, turning around to look at her daughter in the backseat. "Aren't they pretty?"

"Uh-huh. But ours are pwettier, cuz Daddy did 'em."

"I suppose they are pretty nice," Addison smirked, glancing at her husband in the driver's seat.

"Well, thank you ladies, you are too kind."

"Yea, yea, don't let it go to your head. It's big enough already," she said, turning back around to face front.

"Hey, be nice now. Or Santa won't bring you anything for Christmas," he smirked.

"Will Santa really leave Mommy coal, Daddy?" Emile asked, her blue eyes wide.

"If she's been naughty he will," was his reply.

Emile then fixed Addison with a stare, "Mommy, have you been naughty or nice?" she asked very seriously.

Addison bit back her grin. "I've been very nice," she assured her daughter.

"Hmm, beg to differ," her husband coughed.

"Keep this up and begging is all you're going to do," was the quick comeback.

He wisely bit back his retort. They drove on in silence, the only sound coming from the portable DVD player on which Emile was watching Disney's A Christmas Carol. A few minutes passed before Addison heard the phrase she had been waiting for.

"Are we there yet?" Emile sighed.

"Just a few more minutes, sweetie," her husband chuckled.

"Is Charlie gonna be there?"

"She should be; I think that we're going to be the last ones to arrive," Addison replied. For the last six years this had become a tradition; the Wilders, the Bennetts, the Burkes, the Sloans, the Bailey-Joneses, the Shepherds, and the Rosenburgs, had all gotten together to celebrate the holidays. The men, excluding Sam, traded off Santa duties so the kids wouldn't get too suspicious. Sam for his part sat back and laughed at the others, claiming that his time as Santa had passed now that Maya was older.

This year they had chosen Aspen, hoping to get in a little skiing in between the snowball fights. It was a competition that dated back to their med school days, and it seemed that they would never grow out of it. Pete had been sucked in by proxy. Being that the majority of the players were surgeons there was a fierce competitiveness inherent in the games. Addison's team had won the last four games; they only lost the one five years ago because she was pregnant and her overprotective husband talked her into sitting out. She looked down at her five-month pregnant belly and smirked. There seemed to be another loss in their future.

"Alright, we're here!" her husband exclaimed. Addison shook her head and looked around, surprised to find that they actually had arrived.

"Yay!" Emile bounced against the restraints of her booster seat. "Look, Mommy, there's Charlie and Sadie and Sam!"

"I see them, it looks like they're building a snowman."

"Can I go help 'em, Mommy?"

"We just got here, don't you want to go inside first?" her daddy asked.

"No I wanna go play. Pweeeeeeease?"

"Okay, but zip up your coat and put your gloves on." Addison instructed.

Emile flashed her heart-melting smile which was identical to her father's, and eagerly bound from the car when he opened her door, running across the lawn to where the other girls were playing. Addison's door had just been opened when she heard a familiar voice calling across the lawn:

"Uh, Samantha Jones! If you don't get those gloves back on, little girl…"

Addison smiled as she walked up the steps to where Bailey was standing. "Merry Christmas, Miranda," she greeted, leaning in for a hug.

"About time you three got here, we were wondering where you were," she fussed as she ushered them inside.

"Well, we're here now so the party may begin!" her husband said, flashing his trademark grin.

Bailey gave him a look and rolled her eyes. "Look, you just work on getting those bags up to your rooms." she instructed.

"Yes, ma'am," he dutifully responded, heading up the stairs.

"Addie! You made it!"

Addison turned around just in time to be engulfed in a huge hug from Callie. "Hey, Cals! So where's my handsome godson?" As soon as the words left her mouth, she felt a tugging on the end of her skirt. She looked down and scooped up the fourteen-month-old. "Hey, Brian," she cooed as she tickled his tummy.

"Adds!!" Addison turned.

"Sav!!" She shifted Brian to her hip as she hugged Savvy with her other arm. "I just saw Charlie outside, she's gotten so big. It's amazing how much she looks like you."

"Tell me about it. Oh, it's so good to see you."

"You too, sweetie."

"Hey, what about me?" her husband said coming down the stairs from his third trip up with luggage.

"Oh, we only tolerate you because of Addison." Callie deadpanned, as the other ladies hid smirks.

"Okay, that's just wrong."

"Oh, it's okay baby, I love you." Addison said walking over to him and putting her arm around his waist.

"Mmm, you better," he said pulling her into a kiss.

"Oh, jeez here we go."

"Yeah, break it up, you two."

"Seriously, I mean she's already pregnant, haven't you done enough."

He groaned as they pulled apart, "Okay, where are the Y chromosomes around here, 'cause I'm drowning in a sea of double X.

"Hey, man you guys finally made it," came a voice from down the hall.

They turned to see Sam walking toward them. "Yeah, finally. Hey, where is everyone?"

"Oh, we're all in the back, the game's about to start. Hey, help me grab some beers, would you?"

"Sure."

"Yes, you guys get your drinks and go back to the study. We have work to do." Bailey instructed.

"Like making cookies?" Charlie asked as the four girls came in from outside.

"Wipe your feet. Yes, like making cookies. Now go wash your hands and we'll get started."

"Yay," the girls yelled, running down the hall.

"Where's Tuck," James asked, coming into the kitchen.

"J, did you say hello to your Aunt Addie?" Callie asked.

"Sorry. Hi, Aunt Addie," he said, giving her a hug. "Where's Tuck?" he repeated.

"He's in the back with the rest of the men," Bailey replied. James turned to leave the room.

"J, don't you want to help us make the Christmas cookies?" Addie asked the six-year-old.

"Nah, that's women's work," he said before running off.

Addison turned to Callie with a raised eyebrow, "Women's work?"

Callie rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "He's his father's son. And sometimes I want to strangle them both." She softly stroked her belly, "And lucky me, I'm having another boy."

"Aww, but you look so cute waddling around here," Addie joked.

"Oh, I wouldn't talk about waddling if I were you," Callie said with a pointed look.

"I beg your pardon! I don't waddle, I…I gracefully sway."

"Sweetie, the only thing missing from your walk is the 'Quack, quack'" Naomi cracked, as the women burst into laughter.

Forty-five minutes and a very messy kitchen later, the ladies filed into the den and collapsed on the various couches and chairs. Maya, Meredith, and Cristina were already in the room mindlessly watching TV.

"Maya, you missed the cookie making," Naomi began.

"Oh, what a shame." Maya huffed as she left the room and ran up the stairs.

Addison looked at Naomi questioningly. "She's mad that we made her come spend Christmas with us instead of going to Paris with her boyfriend."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I'm gonna need some eggnog. A lot."

The ladies laughed as they began passing around the eggnog, with hot chocolate for Addie and Callie, and flipped the television just in time to catch the beginning of Miracle on 34th St.

* * *

Addison went in to the kitchen to check on the cookies. As she bent over to pull them from the oven she heard a wolf whistle from behind her. "A fine sight," the voice added. Addison turned and looked at the three men smirking at her; Mark, Derek, and Pete all filed into the kitchen.

"Shut up," she told her husband.

"Something smells good," Mark noted.

"And they look great," Derek said reaching for a sugar cookie. Addison smacked his hand with the spatula. "Oww!"

"Those are for the kids. We're going to decorate them later."

"Mmm, that sounds nice," Pete said dipping his finger in the frosting.

"Yes, it will be. And stop that!" She said, popping him as well.

"Mark did it too!"

"Tattletale!!" Mark cried as Addison slapped his shoulder with her hand.

"How come Mark didn't get hit with the spatula?" Derek asked.

"Cause she likes me better than you two," Mark cracked.

"Whatever," Pete said rolling his eyes.

"It's true, look she can't keep her hands off me," he teased as Addison began pushing him toward the door.

"Okay, that's it. You three: out, Out, OUT!!"

"Alright, alright, we're goin'," Derek said, laughing.

As they filed into the hall she could still hear them talking:

"Jeez, touchy."

"Must be the hormones."

"Oh, please don't let her hear you mention the hormones."

"What's wrong? Scared?"

"Yes! You don't have to go home with her…"

Addison laughed to herself and turned back to the cookies. She gasped when she felt her husband's arms slide around her waist, gently rubbing her belly. She tilted her head as he placed kisses on her neck. "Can I help you with something?" she asked, turning in his arms.

"You do like _me_ best right?"

"Of course," she laughed, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. She smirked as she felt him moving; she pulled away and smacked his hand. "But you're still not getting any cookies."

* * *

Okay, girls," Savvy said, clapping her hands together. "Time to go wash up!" She looked down and found herself surrounded by four frosting-covered, sticky, yet very happy little girls. "And maybe when you come back down, we'll have a really special visitor."

"Is it Santa?" Emile asked.

"Santa's coming?" Charlie asked.

"I can't wait to see Santa!" Sam exclaimed.

"My mom says that Santa Claus is nothing more than a propaganda figure who promotes greed and forces millions of people to go into debt every year." Sadie stated matter-of-factly.

All heads turned towards Cristina, who seemed very interested in her eggnog. "What?" she asked looking up at everyone. "Come on, Sadie, let's go lay out your pajamas," she hurried up the stairs, Sadie hot on her heels.

Savvy shook her head and herded the girls up the stairs.

"That poor child," Naomi murmured.

"I know. Burke has to sneak her dolls to play with." Miranda replied, beginning to clean up the frosting.

Two hours later found every one dressed in their pajamas and putting the finishing touches on the Christmas tree. The children drank hot chocolate while the adults continued to consume the eggnog. The little girls anxiously looked around waiting for the great arrival, while James tried to act as nonchalant as Tuck, but still glanced around every now and then. Brian was content to stare at the glittering ornaments, while Maya sulked in the corner. "Okay, let's plug it in," Burke said, rubbing his hands together. "Someone get the lights." The room was suddenly cloaked in darkness and the girls screamed. The tree lights then flashed on and next to the tree was…Santa Claus. "Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas!" he cried.

The girls jumped up and ran to him, each clamoring to be the first to sit on his lap. Charlie, Emile, and Sam took their turns with no problems. Sadie also gave her list, but sat staring at him after she was done. "Was there something else you wanted, little girl?" Santa asked.

"No," she said shaking her head slowly. "It's just…You remind me of someone, do I know you?"

"Of course you know me, I'm Santa Claus."

"No…oh, I know! You remind me of Un-"

"Okay, Sadie," Burke said, scooping her up. "Let's give someone else a turn."

After everyone had taken their turn, Santa stood. "Okay, it's time for good little girls and boys to be in bed."

"Aww, man."

"If you don't get in bed, you're gonna get coal for Christmas." Bailey warned. The kids all looked at each other wide-eyed and then raced to their bedrooms, while the adults chuckled. They waited until they were sure that everyone was fast asleep before they began putting all the presents underneath the tree. Sam and Burke were putting together several bikes, while Pete and Weiss wrestled with a foosball table. They were all laughing and joking, and perhaps a little tipsy, so the flushing of a toilet went unheard by everyone. The little girl heard all of the commotion and crouched down near the railing to look out over all the activity. A flash of red caught her eye and she saw Santa pulling her mother into a corner.

"Merry Christmas, baby," he whispered handing her a long slender box.

Addison grinned as she accepted the box and eagerly tore into the wrapping paper. She gasped as she opened the blue box to reveal a stunning tennis bracelet. "Oh, it's gorgeous."

Emile gasped and clapped her hands over her mouth as she watched her mommy lean in to kiss Santa Claus. She continued to watch as they pulled apart and Santa whispered something to her mommy. Addison looked up to see the mistletoe and smirked before kissing Santa again, this time tickling him under his beard as she whispered something in his ear. Santa stepped back with a grin and grabbed Addison's hand, gently pulling her towards the stairs. Emile quickly ran back to her room before her mommy could see her. She crawled back under the covers and squeezed her eyes shut as the door opened a crack and a sliver of light fell over her face. She could hear low murmuring before the door closed softly. When she heard the click she sat up and roughly shook Charlie awake. "Charlie…Charlie, wake up," she said in a loud stage whisper.

"What?" Charlie whined, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I just saw my mommy kissing Santa Claus."

"What?"

"I saw my mommy kissing Santa Claus."

"What's going on?" Sam called from across the room, sitting up with a yawn.

"She thinks she saw Aunt Addie kissing Santa Claus." Charlie informed them.

"I did see it."

"Prove it," Sadie taunted.

"Fine, come on, I'll show you." Emile stated, climbing out of bed. She led the way to the railing and pointed down at the scene below her. "See, I told you."

The three girls leaned over the railing and stared into the living room. They were quiet as they scanned the area then turned back to Emile. "See what? There's no one down there." Sam said, hand on her hip.

"What?" Emile cried, scurrying over to see for herself. The living room was indeed empty; all the adults were gone as well as the cups and tools that had been strewn about.

"I knew it," Sadie said stifling a yawn.

"You just had a dream," Charlie said walking back to the room.

"But I did see Mommy kissing Santa Claus," Emile insisted. "And I'm gonna tell my Daddy."

* * *

The next morning dawned bright and early; a bit too bright for some of the adults. The kids were extremely excited at all the gifts Santa had brought them. Tuck and James were involved in a hardcore game of foosball. Sam, Charlie, and even Sadie were playing with their brand new dolls. Burke was ecstatic that Cristina had found the last Eugene Foote CD he needed to complete his collection. Brian amused himself by playing with the discarded wrapping paper and ribbon. Maya had even forgotten that she was upset with her parents when she unwrapped her fully-loaded laptop.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves; everyone except Emile. Her daddy came and sat next to her, pulling her onto his lap as Addison sat on his other side. "What's wrong, princess?" he asked, running his hands through her copper curls.

"I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus!" she blurted. Addison choked on her hot chocolate as the other adults burst out laughing.

"When was this?" he asked, biting back his smile.

"Last night, they were standing under the mistletoe."

"Well, I'm sure Mommy was just thanking Santa for all the gifts," he said smirking at Addison, over Emile's head.

"That's right, I was just thanking him," Addison assured her daughter.

"Okay," Emile said, going over to play with the other girls.

"Great move, Addison, corrupt the children's image of Santa Claus," Callie cracked.

"No, corruption would be what you two did last year. You and Mark are the reason we decided everyone should have their own suit," Addison retorted.

"What can I say, my man looks hot in a uniform," Callie replied, leaning over to give Mark a kiss as he flashed his trademark McSteamy grin.

"Oh, don't you two start," Savvy said coming in with more mugs of hot chocolate. "Who's missing?" she asked, frowning at the two mugs left on the tray.

"Pete and Meredith haven't come down yet," Sam smirked from the corner.

There was a moment of silence as everyone's eyes ticked towards the ceiling. "I'm sorry I asked," she said as she turned back toward the kitchen. Everyone laughed and dispersed to play with their kids.

Addison felt her husband pull her onto his lap and wrap his arms around her waist. She giggled as he nuzzled her neck. "Merry Christmas, Addie." She turned and wrapped her arm around his neck, leaning in for a soft kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Derek."

(kiss sound) Wow! Mommy's kissing Santa Claus!  
I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus  
Underneath the mistletoe last night  
She didn't see me creep  
Down the stairs to have a peep  
She thought that I was tucked up  
In my bedroom, fast asleep

Then I saw Mommy tickle(tickle,tickle,Santa Claus) Santa Claus  
Underneath his beard so snowy white  
Oh, what a riot it would have been  
If Daddy had only seen  
Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night

He saw Mommy kissing(kissing,kissing) Santa Claus  
I did! I really did see Mommy kissing Santa Claus  
And I'm gonna tell my Dad  
(bell sound)

* * *

So, there ya go. My "quick" little one shot chock full of fluff!!! I think it gave me a toothache. Don't worry, after the holidays I should be back to my sarcastic, the world sucks, bitter self. So were the pairings a surprise to anyone? Well, if you know me at all, probably not…except for one…Where the hell did THAT come from? Anyway, this is my contribution to the Addek season. Hope you enjoyed and as always please review!!!!! 


End file.
